


Flores sobre palabras.

by Cuervorosa



Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [7]
Category: tian guan ci fu
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, FengQing, FengQing Week, Flowers, Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng - Freeform, Language of Flowers, M/M, cute and soft, friends who fall in love, mention of bleefleaf, pei ming is here bc I love him
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervorosa/pseuds/Cuervorosa
Summary: La primera vez que Feng Xin llegó con flores a su casa, Mu Qing definitivamente se sorprendió.— ¿Cuál es la ocasión para que me tengas que dar flores? — preguntó Mu Qing mientras acomodaba el bonito ramo en un jarrón con agua.Feng Xin fingió indiferencia.— Oh, nada en especial, solo las ví y me acordé de ti.Mu Qing rodó los ojos.— ¿Como unas flores te podrían recordar a mí?Feng Xin dió la explicación que había estado memorizando.— Son nenúfares, significan belleza e indiferencia.
Relationships: Fengqing - Relationship, Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng
Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: FengQing Week 2021 🏹🗡️❤️





	Flores sobre palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> So, este es mi último os para la fengqing week, ha sido realmente divertido participar y espero que hayan podido disfrutar de todos los trabajos ლ(´ ❥ `ლ)  
> ¡Día 7: free day!

Hoy Feng Xin tendría una cita a ciegas. Él realmente no sabía cómo había acabado en esta situación y recapituló los hechos mientras intentaba escoger un abrigo adecuado. 

Él no podría recordar los hechos apropiadamente por sí mismo, dado que tal vez había estado un poco pasado de tragos, pero según lo que sus amigos le habían informado, todo comenzó cuando Xie Lian presumió que su aniversario con Hua Cheng había sido maravilloso, entonces (según los presentes) Feng Xin comenzó a llorar y a lamentarse porque se sentía solo pero incapaz de conseguir a alguien por sí mismo. 

Feng Xin quiso negarse a esta realidad cuando sus amigos le recordaron lo que había hecho, sin embargo también habían vídeos de él lamentándose. 

¿Que clase de amigos eran estos? 

De alguna forma, Pei Ming había tomado sus palabras en serio y se había propuesto conseguirle una pareja. 

Feng Xin quiso salvar su orgullo al intentar declinar la oferta, pero Pei Ming le dijo que la otra persona estaba realmente emocionada con la idea de una cita a ciegas, por lo cual acabó aceptando. 

Y así, ahora estaba en esta hilarante situación que lo hacía lucir como el desesperado que secretamente era. 

Se resignó mientras subía a su auto, decidiendo que lo haría solo por la anécdota y después se disculparía con la persona por no querer salir otra vez. Porque estaba seguro de que no querría salir con quién fuera esa persona una segunda vez. 

La cita era en un parque de diversiones, porque así de cliché era Pei Ming como asesor de conquistas. 

Feng Xin aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento junto al parque y revisó nuevamente su conversación con Pei Ming para asegurarse de encontrar a la persona correcta. 

Su entrecejo se arrugó al ver la pésima descripción que había enviado su amigo: 

“Chico, cabello negro largo, delgado, dijo que usaría un suéter azul de cuello alto” 

Bien, de alguna forma esto debía funcionar. 

Se dirigió a la entrada del parque donde debía estar esperando su cita, dado que él era quien tenía las entradas, y miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar a alguien que cumpliese con la descripción. 

— ¿Eres amigo de Pei Ming? — escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. 

Al darse la vuelta, encontró a un chico más bajo que él por solo unos pocos centímetros, de cabello negro brillante y expresión exasperada, que además usaba un bonito suéter azul. 

— Oh, sí, soy yo. — respondió después de un momento. 

Bueno, Pei Ming definitivamente había escogido a un chico bonito. 

— Bien, soy Mu Qing. — se presentó el chico sin cambiar su expresión al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia él. — Creo que eres mi cita. 

— Soy Feng Xin, me parece que también eres mi cita. — respondió Feng Xin tomando su mano amablemente. 

Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos cuando estrecharon sus manos e inmediatamente se soltaron. 

— Bien, deberíamos comenzar ¿Tienes las entradas? — preguntó Mu Qing, Feng Xin asintió y ambos ingresaron al parque algunos minutos después. 

Al principio, ambos permanecieron en silencio, luego comenzaron a hacer preguntas generales como “¿Cómo conociste a Pei Ming?” y “¿Que tal va tu trabajo?”. En algún punto, mientras subían a la rueda de la fortuna como primera atracción, Mu Qing se cansó.

— Mira, realmente pareces agradable y todo eso, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo Pei Ming me metió en esto y quiero aclarar que no estoy buscando una relación amorosa. — explicó de mala gana el más bajo. 

Feng Xin dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo y se relajó. Así que estaban en la misma situación. 

— Yo tampoco estoy buscando una relación. — respondió. 

Mu Qing lo observó brevemente, comprobando la sinceridad en sus palabras, para luego dedicarle una cálida sonrisa y reír. 

— Me alegra no ser el único que cae en los planes de Pei Ming. 

Algo en Feng Xin dió un tirón al escuchar su risa. 

— Me alegra no tener que seguir dando una buena imagen. Olvidemos que esto es una cita, ya que ninguno está buscando una relación. — sugirió tranquilamente, a lo que Mu Qing asintió. 

El ambiente inmediatamente se aligeró de una manera increíble, ambos dejaron de sentarse adecuadamente para sentarse de cualquier forma que les pareciese cómoda en la pequeña cabina, sus conversaciones anteriores siendo olvidadas para dar paso a nuevos temas mientras disfrutaban la vista desde la enorme rueda de la fortuna. 

Cuando bajaron de esta primera atracción, la cual confesaron que les parecía terriblemente aburrida, se dirigeron rápidamente a los juegos que requerían competir. 

Mu Qing perdió en los juegos donde debían apuntar con un arma a los objetivos y Feng Xin perdió en los juegos de baile. 

Cada atracción era probada al menos tres veces para saciar su competitividad. Feng Xin maldijo libremente, feliz de no tener que mantener el tipo de imagen que se mantendría en una cita y Mu Qing fue tan sarcástico como quiso, rodando sus ojos ante cualquier cosa. 

Al final ambos habían ganado demasiados boletos, sin embargo, al contarlos, Mu Qing tenía dos más que Feng Xin. 

— ¡Perdedor! ¡Eres un perdedor! — celebró Mu Qing agitando el puñado de boletos en su rostro. 

— ¡Solo has ganado por dos! 

— Dos son dos, perdedor. — respondió Mu Qing con una sonrisa triunfante. 

Feng Xin bufó. Solo eran dos. 

Mu Qing propuso ir a canjearlos y ambos se acercaron a la tienda llena de juguetes, la mayoría de ellos peluches de diferentes tamaños. 

Los ojos de Mu Qing se iluminaron al ver un oso que era casi de su misma altura, sin embargo, regresó desanimado al lado de Feng Xin al ver que sus boletos no eran suficientes. 

— Entonces toma también los míos. — ofreció Feng Xin poniendo los boletos en manos de Mu Qing. 

Las mejillas de Mu Qing fueron cubiertas por un adorable sonrojo al tiempo que intentaba devolver los boletos a Feng Xin. 

— Puedo escoger otra cosa, no hay porqué gastar todo en algo tan grande. 

Pero Feng Xin insistió hasta que a Mu Qing no le quedó otra cosa que aceptar. Feng Xin había visto como Mu Qing se emocionaba con el peluche y él en realidad no quería gastar sus boletos en nada en particular. 

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Mu Qing abrazaba fuertemente al peluche y tropezaba ligeramente con las patas de éste. Feng Xin se ofreció a ayudar pero Mu Qing parecía un niño renuente a soltar al gran animal. 

Era algo tarde y el parque cerraría pronto, así que ambos se dirigeron a la salida, totalmente agotados pero no queriendo poner fin a su tiempo juntos aún. 

— ¿Cómo vas a regresar a casa? — preguntó Feng Xin una vez que estuvieron afuera. 

— Tomaré un taxi. — respondió Mu Qing sacando su teléfono, probablemente para llamar a uno. 

— Déjame llevarte. 

Mu Qing pareció considerarlo por un momento hasta que finalmente asintió, siguiendo a Feng Xin al estacionamiento y subiendo al auto en el asiento del copiloto. Feng Xin subió después de él y le ayudó a poner al peluche en el asiento trasero y a asegurarlo con el cinturón. 

Mu Qing le dió su dirección y Feng Xin pensó que era divertido lo cerca que vivían el uno del otro. En el camino, Mu Qing se encargó de poner la música, descubriendo que ambos tenían gustos similares y, después de algunas canciones, comenzando a cantar juntos de forma tan terrible que no podían evitar reír. 

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Mu Qing, aún no querían separarse. 

— Es algo tarde para que te vayas solo, ¿Por qué no te quedas? — propuso Mu Qing casi tímidamente. Había sido un tiempo desde que se sintió tan bien con alguien. 

Mu Qing tenía pocos amigos y con ninguno de ellos podía discutir y reír como lo hacía con este nuevo conocido, realmente no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. 

Feng Xin sabía que Mu Qing estaba inventando una excusa para pedirle que se quedara dado que ya le había dicho que vivía a dos cuadras, sin embargo, aceptó. Él tampoco se quería ir. 

El apartamento de Mu Qing era espacioso y con una decoración minimalista, realmente ordenado y lleno de la personalidad de su dueño. 

Feng Xin se tiró en un sofá a penas entraron, como si estuviese en su propia casa. 

Mu Qing le pidió un momento para poder poner el enorme peluche en su habitación y cuando regresó vestía una camisa tan enorme que el cuello dejaba al descubierto sus clavículas, junto con unos pantalones deportivos que probablemente nunca hubiesen sido usados para hacer deporte. 

— Ponte cómodo. — ordenó Mu Qing mientras le ofrecía un conjunto de ropa para cambiarse. 

Feng Xin obedeció y algunos minutos después regresó a la sala con una gran sudadera y otro par de pantalones de algodón. 

— ¿Quieres jugar? — preguntó Mu Qing mostrando los mandos de la consola mientras la encendía. 

Feng Xin asintió. 

Mientras discutían sobre con cual videojuego comenzar, el teléfono de Mu Qing sonó (cuyo ringtone era Oops! I did again, lo cual hizo reír a Feng Xin hasta las lágrimas) y éste lo respondió diciendo que era Pei Ming. 

Lo puso en altavoz. 

— ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora? — preguntó Mu Qing al hombre en el teléfono. 

— ¿Que hay de los saludos a tu buen amigo Pei Ming? — reclamó Pei Ming en el teléfono. — ¿Que tal fue tu cita con He Xuan?

Tanto Feng Xin como Mu Qing se quedaron en blanco. 

— ¿Quien es He Xuan? ¿No enviaste a alguien llamado Feng Xin? — preguntó Mu Qing, siendo el primero en reaccionar. 

Por un momento solo se escuchó silencio al otro lado del teléfono. 

— Mierda, espera, ¿Te encontraste con Feng Xin? 

Feng Xin y Mu Qing intercambiaron una mirada llena de confusión. 

— Pei Ming, ¿Que hiciste ahora? — preguntó Feng Xin. 

— Creo que he... ¡Espera! ¿Feng Xin? ¡¿Siguen juntos?! ¡Es casi media noche! — Pei Ming rápidamente conectó los puntos de manera incorrecta. — Ho ho, tal vez estoy interrumpiendo algo. 

Ambos comenzaron a negar apresuradamente. 

— Deja eso y termina de explicar porqué pareces tan sorprendido de que hayamos salido cuando fuiste tú quien lo planificó. — exigió Mu Qing con sus orejas tan rojas que Feng Xin no pudo evitar tomar una de ellas entre sus dedos para jalarla ligeramente. 

— Creo que confundí las invitaciones y te envié a ti al parque de diversiones y a Shi Qingxuan al cine. Se suponía que te encontrarías con He Xuan en el cine y Shi Qingxuan se encontraría con Feng Xin en el parque de diversiones. — explicó Pei Ming. — Pero al parecer no salió mal, dado que fueron a casa juntos más rápido de lo que deberían. — concluyó con un tono que dejaba en claro lo que insinuaba. 

Ambos lo insultaron algunas veces más hasta que el hombre no podía parar de reír. 

— Bueno, supongo que no quieren que agende sus citas nuevamente, esta vez con la persona correcta. — comentó Pei Ming en busca de una confirmación. 

— No creo que hayas cometido un error, estamos bien así. — respondió Feng Xin, notando lo que había dicho solo cuando las mejillas de Mu Qing se pintaron de un rojo brillante por milésima vez esta noche. — ¡N-no me refería a eso! 

Pei Ming comenzó a burlarse nuevamente hasta que Feng Xin colgó la llamada sin dejarlo terminar. 

— Así que en realidad no eras mi cita. — comentó Mu Qing con una sonrisa. 

— Y tú tampoco la mía. — respondió Feng Xin, antes de agregar algo más. — Pero me gustaría que lo fueras alguna otra vez. 

Mu Qing rodó los ojos. 

— Si todas nuestras "citas" serán así entonces puedo aceptar pasar algo de tiempo con un idiota como tú. 

Feng Xin le tiró un cojín, comenzando una guerra de cojines más agresiva de lo debido. 

Entre bromas y videojuegos acabaron yéndose a dormir tan tarde que el sol estaba probablemente a punto de salir. 

Al día siguiente Feng Xin se fue después de desayunar, no sin antes intercambiar números con su nuevo amigo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su cita a ciegas no había ido tan mal. Después de todo tal vez había encontrado el tipo de compañía que buscaba. 

En las siguientes semanas salieron algunas veces más, ambos de acuerdo en que solo eran amigos, yendo a diferentes lugares y luego inventando alguna excusa para quedarse a dormir juntos. Feng Xin rápidamente se acostumbró a los comentarios sarcásticos de Mu Qing y Mu Qing al repertorio de palabrotas que Feng Xin tenía para usar. 

Seis meses después Feng Xin ya no estaba tan seguro de querer seguir siendo solo un amigo. 

El contacto físico con Mu Qing se había hecho definitivamente más íntimo, acariciando su cabello por las mañanas, durmiendo en la misma cama, recostando la cabeza en sus piernas cuando estaba aburrido... Sin embargo, Feng Xin definitivamente quería más. 

Ellos mismos también se habían unido más a nivel personal, Mu Qing definitivamente era alguien a quien le costaba confiar en los demás y Feng Xin se alegraba cada vez que el chico desahogaba sus penas con él. 

El corazón de Feng Xin no le dejó pensarlo dos veces antes de ponerse manos a la obra para intentar expresar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Mu Qing. 

La primera vez que Feng Xin llegó con flores a su casa, Mu Qing definitivamente se sorprendió. 

— ¿Cuál es la ocasión para que me tengas que dar flores? — preguntó Mu Qing mientras acomodaba el bonito ramo en un jarrón con agua. 

Feng Xin fingió indiferencia. 

— Oh, nada en especial, solo las ví y me acordé de ti. 

Mu Qing rodó los ojos. 

— ¿Como unas flores te podrían recordar a mí? 

Feng Xin dió la explicación que había estado memorizando. 

— Son nenúfares, significan belleza e indiferencia. 

Feng Xin definitivamente no había estado haciendo una lista de flores y sus significados para regalarselas a Mu Qing. 

Aquel sonrojo característico apareció en las mejillas de Mu Qing. 

— ¿Te parece que soy algún sinónimo de belleza? — intentó preguntar en un fingido tono de molestia. 

— Sí, realmente lo eres. — respondió Feng Xin sin duda alguna. 

La segunda vez que Feng Xin llegó con flores, el corazón de Mu Qing dió un salto de felicidad. Tal vez fuese algo tonto, pero realmente le encantaban estas cosas. 

— ¿Girasoles? — preguntó Mu Qing, esperando secretamente alguna explicación tan pateticamente cursi como la anterior. 

— Son por la alegría, realmente espero que seas feliz. — respondió Feng Xin. 

La tercera vez que Feng Xin llegó con flores, Mu Qing supo que definitivamente no era el único cuyo corazón se agitaba en presencia del otro. 

— ¿Orquídeas? 

— Orquídeas rojas. — recalcó Feng Xin. 

— ¿Por qué orquídeas rojas? — preguntó Mu Qing, sintiendo el calor acumularse en su rostro. 

Feng Xin no respondió. 

Mu Qing sabía que las orquídeas rojas significaban deseo. 

La cuarta vez, el mensaje fue inconfundible. 

Esta vez Feng Xin no trajo las flores él mismo, en su lugar, fueron enviadas a su puerta directamente desde la floristería con una pequeña tarjeta que explicaba el significado de estas flores y quién se las había enviado. 

Este ramo era definitivamente uno de los favoritos de Mu Qing. Las hermosas gardenias blancas parecían brillar con pureza, tan hermosas como el significado tras ellas. 

Las gardenias significaban amor secreto. 

La quinta vez, Mu Qing estaba preparado. 

Cuando Feng Xin entró a su apartamento con un ramo de rosas rojas, Mu Qing lo recibió con otro ramo de tulipanes y claveles rojos. 

El rostro de Feng Xin enrojeció al ver que había sido atrapado. 

— Sé que saldríamos solo como amigos y que no estás buscando una relación, pero... — fue interrumpido abruptamente por el ramo de tulipanes siendo puesto en su cara. 

— Son tulipanes. — dijo Mu Qing. 

— Los estás poniendo en mi cara, ¿Cómo podría no verlos? — respondió Feng Xin molesto por la interrupción. 

Entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza cuando vió, entre las flores, la tímida sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Mu Qing junto a su nerviosa mirada. 

Los tulipanes y los claveles, al igual que las rosas, significaban amor.


End file.
